


Anchor Me

by Lucero_17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucero_17/pseuds/Lucero_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali gets back to the dating scene while Ashlyn gets back to civilian life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna be a short multi-chapter AU. Tell me what you think, and I'll try to update once a week. Key word being try.

Ali was enjoying a quiet brunch with her friends. Whitney was seated next to her while the newly engaged couple, Abby and Sarah, sat across the table. Sarah and Ali got to know one another through working together at the hospital. Ali then quickly became friends with Sarah’s now fiancée Abby and their friend Whitney. Abby owns her own sports apparel store, and Whitney helps her manage it. The quiet clatter of the café was a nice contrast compared to the sometimes nerve-wracking work she did as a nurse.

“So Ali, when do you think you’re going to get back on the dating scene?” Abby inquired, “I mean it’s been like a good seven months.”

Sarah jabbed Abby in the ribs, “Don’t listen to her, Ali. You take your time.”

Ali smiled as she shook her head, “It’s fine; it was a mutual breakup. I’ve thought about it, getting back to the dating scene, I just don’t know where to start.”

“Easy,” Whitney started with a sly smile, “You go to a bar, see someone you like, and start up a conversation. You’re hot with a wild smile, who would say no to you?”

Ali giggled as Abby threw her napkin at Whitney, “If it’s so easy then why didn’t you bring a date to this brunch?”

Whitney leaned back into her chair and laughed, “I’m not looking for a relationship, and I had to accompany my single friend,” Whitney answered Abby while motioning towards Ali, “Anyways, I’m still young, unlike Ali over here. Let come what comes.”

Ali rolled her eyes at her younger friend, “Whatever, Shakespeare,” and looked at Sarah for guidance, “How did you and Abby meet?”

“Mutual friend,” Sarah smiled as shed reflected on her memories before elaborating, “Whit’s best friend to be more specific.”

Whitney nodded with a sad smile, “Ashlyn and I went to college at UNC together. After we graduated, she went off to the Marines. We worked at Abby’s shop during the summers. That’s how Sarah and Abby got to know each other. Sarah came into the store every so often and Abby developed a crush on her. So one day, Ashlyn asked Sarah to go on a date with Abby and yeah, here we are now.”

Ali watched as Sarah and Abby shared a look of love. Abby then broke the stare as she turned to speak to Ali, “Come to think of it, Ali, I think that you and Ashlyn would make a pretty good couple.” Whitney and Sarah nodded in agreement after a moment of thinking.

“This is her last deployment,” Whitney added, “Maybe we could have you two meet when she comes back.”

Ali let out an uneasy smile and shrugged, “Um, sure. Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to meet her.”

Sarah gave her an encouraging smile, “Ashlyn’s a complicated person, but she’s an amazing human being, period. Even if things don’t work out between the two of you, you can bet she’ll be there as a friend.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be a little longer, promise :)

Abby and Whitney were working the front of the store when Whitney's phone started ringing. Whitney glanced towards Abby before picking up her phone.

"Don't look at me," Abby said, "You're a manager. Do you really think I care if you answer your phone?"

Whitney shook her head, "No, that's not it."

"Then what is it?" Abby asked confused at what was the problem.

"It's Ashlyn." Whitney replied breathlessly, "Ash is calling me."

"Well pick it up, you idiot!" Abby threw her arms up in the air, "It's not every day, or even every month for that matter, that we hear anything from that big goof."

Whitney nodded and took a deep breath before answering the call, "Ash?"

"Sup, best friend?" Whitney could hear the smile behind her voice.

"How are you? God, I miss you. We miss you," Whitney said excitedly.

"Well then, say that to my face," Ashlyn replied as she walked through the front door of the store.

Whitney dropped her phone and ran towards her friend, engulfing her in a tight hug. Abby hopped over the counter and joined them.

"For the record, I missed you guys too," Ashlyn's voice was muffled as her head was buried in Whitney's hair.

Whitney wiped the tears of happiness from her eyes and went in for another hug, "Are you home for good?"

Ashlyn nodded and hugged her friend tighter, "Yeah, home for good. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

~~~~Later that night~~~~

Ashlyn, Whitney, and Abby managed to surprise Sarah with Ashlyn's homecoming. Whitney and Abby had asked Sarah to bring them lunch to the store. When she arrived, Ashlyn jumped up from behind the counter. Sarah was nothing less than elated. Ashlyn, Whitney, Abby, and Sarah now sat in a booth at the local pub catching up on things.

“What now, Ash?” Sarah asked her friend. She then clarified, “What are you going to do now that you’re out of the military?”

Ashlyn shrugged, “I guess I could go back to the store with Abby and Whit. I mean, until I find what I want to do with the rest of my life.”

Whitney nodded, “She just wants to spend more time with me. You know, because all her stuff has been sitting in my guest room for the past four years she’s been gone.”

Ashlyn laughed, “That’s because there was nowhere else to put it! I’m only going to stay there until I get myself all sorted out, I promise. I love you, but I also love you enough to give you some space. You can’t deal with my sort of awesomeness all the time. I got to give you some breaks.”

“And you didn’t trust anybody else’s garage keeping King Arthur,” Sarah added.

"So Ash," Abby started to change the subject, "Would you be interested in meeting one of our friends?"

Ashlyn raised her eyebrow in question, "Um, maybe...?"

"She's your type," Whitney teased.

"And you would know my type," Ashlyn laughed loudly.

"Smart and pretty. Isn't that your type?" Whitney joked.

"You're smart and pretty, but I don't see us dating, now do I?" Ashlyn retorted as she flashed a smile.

"Aww, Ash, I'm flattered," Whitney hugged her friend, "I love you."

"We all love you, and we really missed you, Ash." Sarah smiled, "But really, Ali is a really nice girl. She works with me at the hospital. She's become a really good friend the last couple of years that you've been gone."

Ashlyn pondered for a moment, "You know… I've always had a thing for hot nurses. Abby just got to Sarah faster than I did."

"Haha," Abby said sarcastically, "the Marine's got jokes." She pulled a giggling Sarah closer to her side, "My hot nurse, get your own."

"Maybe I will," Ashlyn answered as she sipped her beer, "I'm glad I'm back now. Wouldn't want to miss my best friends' wedding, now would I?"

Abby and Sarah smiled at her as Abby replied, "We're glad you're back with us. And safe."

"So, you wanna meet Ali?" Whitney asked again, wanting to get an answer.

"Yeah, why not?" Ashlyn shrugged, "I mean, it sounds like you tried replacing me with her so..."

"No!!" Sarah exclaimed, "Nobody could replace you!"

Ashlyn smiled sincerely, "I was just kidding, Sar. She sounds like a good friend, and I'd like to meet her. Whether we end up as friends or more than that."


	3. Chapter 3

Ashlyn was sprawled out on the couch while Whitney was putting away the dishes when somebody rang the doorbell.

“Ash,” Whitney yelled from the kitchen, “Will you get that, please?”

“Why?” Ashlyn groaned as she got up from the living room couch, “What if it’s a murderer or something?”

Whitney laughed, “I’m pretty sure you’ve handled your share of murderers, Marine.”

“Yeah, you could only imagine,” Ashlyn mumbled under her breath as she opened the door.

“You guys busy tonight?” Abby asked as she walked into the house, not even bothering to greet Ashlyn.

“You know a “hi” would be nice. Or even just letting me invite you in,” Ashlyn laughed as she resumed her spot back on the couch. Whitney joined them in the living room and ruffled Abby’s hair in greeting.

“Where’s the wifey?” Whitney asked as she lay on top of Ashlyn, who in turn groaned.

“Fiancée, get it right. She’s at Ali’s place getting ready for a party. You guys wanna tag along?”

“I don’t know if this one is ready for a party,” Whitney said poking Ashlyn’s cheek, “She hasn’t been getting much sleep since she got back.”

“I can handle a party, jeez Whit,” Ashlyn struggled underneath Whitney, “I’m just a little tired. Doesn’t mean I can’t have a good time.”

“Then got off your asses and get dressed,” Abby shouted, “Make yourself look decent, Ash. You gotta make a good impression for, Ali.”

Ashlyn huffed as she pushed Whitney to the ground, “Casual? Formal? What kind of party is this?”

“A bunch of Sarah’s old sorority sisters came into town and are having a huge party at someone’s house. I’m just glad it’s not our place. I’d say casual, but dress up a little bit, you know? Just look good.”

Ashlyn rubbed the palms of her hands against her eyes as she shook her head with laughter, “Oh God, sorority girls? This is gonna be a long night.”

Abby got out of the chair and headed towards the door, “I’ll text you guys the address. See you there!”

“See ya, Abby,” Whitney and Ashlyn said their goodbyes as they headed up to their rooms to change.

Ashlyn lay on Whitney’s bed as Whitney looked for an outfit to wear.

“Whit,” Ashlyn held up Whitney’s phone, “Text”

“Who’s it from?” Whitney asked as she tried on a pair of skinny jeans.

“Meghan,” Ashlyn replied and then asked, “Kling?”

Whitney nodded, “What’d she say?”

Ashlyn opened the text, “Are you going to the party with Abby and Sarah?”

“Will you answer it, please?” Whitney smiled at her friend as she slipped on a loose shirt, “Just say, yeah, I’ll see you there.”

Ashlyn typed out the reply and yawned, “I wonder if she remembers me.” She got up and trudged over to her room.

“You’re pretty hard to forget, Ash. You sure you’re okay?” Whitney asked following her. Ashlyn simply nodded as she pulled a pair of dark jeans and a button up shirt out of her closet.

“Classic Ashlyn,” Whitney smiled, “Bowtie or no bowtie?”

Ashlyn shook her head and laughed as she rolled up her sleeves, “No bowtie. It’d make me seem like I’m trying too hard.”

~~~~~

Ashlyn and Whitney hadn’t even stepped into the house, but they could already feel the hot sweat and alcohol from their spot out on the lawn.

“Whit!” a voice called out from behind them. Ashlyn and Whitney turned around. Meghan stopped in her tracks as she looked at Ashlyn in surprise.

“Ash?!” Meghan ran across the yard and latched onto Ashlyn, “I missed you.”

“Told you she wouldn’t forget you,” Whitney laughed as they headed into the house.

The party reminded Ashlyn of the parties in college, except the red solo cups were replaced with wine glasses. However, there were still the overly drunk frat boys and the pretty sorority girls.

“I guess even when you graduate you’ll forever be a sorority girl or a frat boy, huh?” Ashlyn asked while she surveyed the area.

Whitney nodded in agreement, “It’s a lifelong commitment, I guess.”

“I’m glad we didn’t join one when we were at UNC,” Meghan laughed, “I mean, the community service and that stuff is great and all, but I don’t think my liver could take this.”

“There you guys are,” Abby clapped her hand on Ashlyn’s shoulder, “Come on, Ash. Time to meet Ali.”

Ashlyn took a deep breath and smiled as she followed Abby. In the kitchen, Ashlyn spotted Sarah talking to a brunette.

“Hey guys,” Abby grabbed their attention, “Ali this is our good, old friend, Ashlyn. Ash, this is who we’ve been trying to get you to meet for so long, Ali.”

Ashlyn shook Ali’s hand uneasily, “Hey, it’s a pleasure.”

Ali smiled, “Likewise, they haven’t told me a lot about you, so I’m curious to get to know you.”

Ashlyn admired Ali’s almost blinding smile before returning it with one of her own, “Yeah, same here.”

It wasn’t long until Ali was whisked away by some friends to the front of the house. She looked over towards Ashlyn, “We should talk sometime.”

Ashlyn watched her retreating form and nodded, “Yeah, definitely.”

Ashlyn grabbed a beer and made her way to the backyard with Whitney trailing close behind her.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Whitney asked emphasizing her words. This time Ashlyn shook her head. Whitney put a hand on her lower back, “What’s up?”

“I know her,” Ashlyn said quietly, not making eye contact. Whitney looked at her confused.

“Ali,” Ashlyn replied, “I know Ali. I’ve met her before. I don’t think she remembers me though.”

“That’s impossible, Ash,” Whitney reasoned, “You haven’t been in the States for four years. And when you did come back on leave, you were with me and my family. You guys couldn’t have met.”

Ashlyn shook her head, “How long have you known Ali?”

“Like two years,” Whitney shrugged.

“Exactly,” Ashlyn said, “I’m pretty sure three years ago she was in Germany the same time I was stationed there. I wouldn’t forget eyes like those or a smile like that. Don’t you remember me telling you about this? Christmas three years ago, it was the only one I wasn’t able to come back for.”

Whitney thought for a while and shook her head, “Ashlyn, I can’t even remember what I had for breakfast this morning. Do you really think I would remember something that happened three years ago?”

Ashlyn laughed, “We slept through breakfast that’s why. And yeah, I would, because you’re my best friend and you’re supposed to remember these things.”

Whitney gave her a side hug, “Refresh my memory then?”

Ashlyn sighed, “I was stationed at Camp Panzer Kaserne in Böblingen for nine months before going on tour in Afghanistan. My buddies and I went up to Frankfurt for the holidays. Bigger city, more fun.”

“Oh shit,” Whitney’s eyes went wide, “Ali isn’t the same girl you slept with when you were there, was she?”

“Bingo,” Ashlyn sighed as she rubbed her eyes, “Fuuuuuck. I actually really liked her too. I’m such a fuck-up.”

“Ashlyn Harris, you are not a fuck-up. Maybe you guys can start over,” Whitney reasoned, “I mean nothing bad happened between you guys, right? Just a one night thing? Plus you said she probably doesn’t even remember you.”

Ashlyn shrugged, “I guess not…? I mean, she left before I woke up.”

“Hey guys, mind if I join you?” Ali came up from behind them.

“Hey Ali,” Whitney gave the brunette a hug, “I was actually gonna go find Meghan. So you and Ashlyn can get to know each other.” Whitney patted Ashlyn on the shoulder and smiled as she ran back into the house.

“Best friend, my ass,” Ashlyn muttered as she took a sip of her beer.

Ali giggled as she smiled at Ashlyn, “How are you doing tonight, stranger?”

Ashlyn looked Ali straight in the eyes, “Do you remember?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling generous tonight, and I was on a roll. So two chapters posted. Enjoy generosity part 1/2.

“Sorry?” Ali asked confused.

“Do you remember me?” Ashlyn repeated, “Germany? Three years ago?”

Ali looked at Ashlyn for a few moments while she was thinking. Suddenly Ali had her arms around Ashlyn.

“I’m sorry,” Ali whispered. Ashlyn hesitantly wrapped her arms around Ali.

Ali looked up, “I shouldn’t have left like that. It’s not like me to do that. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Do you regret it?” Ashlyn asked quietly, not letting go of Ali. It felt so right to have her in her arms.

Ali shook her head, “I know we had some alcohol in our system, but I wasn’t drunk. When we met that night, I knew something between us just clicked.”

Ashlyn guided them over to the porch swing bench. She sat down and patted the spot next to her. Ali sat down but left a little bit of space between them.

“Can we start over?” Ali asked, “I mean, I will never forget that, that happened. But I want to really get to know you.”

“Yeah,” Ashlyn smiled, “We don’t have to forget it. I want to get to know you too.” Ashlyn reached over and squeezed Ali’s hand, “If you want, I’ll grab us some drinks and we can just sit out here and talk?”

Ali squeezed Ashlyn’s hand and smiled, “I’d really like that, thanks.”

Ashlyn headed inside, “Is beer okay?”

“Yeah,” Ali smiled.

“I’ll be right back.”

Whitney, Meghan, Abby, and Sarah were huddled around talking with one another as Ashlyn grabbed two bottles from a cooler. Whitney whipped her head and looked at Ashlyn. She gave them a smile and they knew everything was okay.

“You good?” Whitney asked for reassurance.

Ashlyn nodded, “Yeah, just getting to know your guys’ friend. When you wanna go home, find me out back.”

As Ashlyn headed back outside, Sarah sighed in relief, “Now we can have some real fun.”

“Here you go, pillow princess,” Ashlyn chuckled as she handed the bottle to Ali. Ali looked at her with a little bit of offense.

“I’m just kidding,” Ashlyn said as she sat back down, “…sort of.”

Ali playfully elbowed her in the ribs, “Maybe sometime I’ll show you what this pillow princess can do.” Ashlyn looked at her in shock. Ali laughed it off and continued the conversation, “So what have you been up to, soldier?”

Ashlyn scoffed, “I’m no solider. I’m a Marine, thank you very much.”

“Same difference...?” Ali ventured.

“Hell no, big difference. Soldiers are in the Army. Airmen are in the Air Force. A Marine earns their title in the Marines Corps. And before you say anything,” Ashlyn explained, “I’m no sailor either. A sailor would be in the Navy. I mean, technically the Marine Corps is under the Navy, but Marines and sailors are two different types of people.”

Ali laughed at how serious Ashlyn was being, “Okay, Marine,” she emphasized, “What have you been up to?”

Ashlyn smiled at Ali’s amusement, “Since Germany, I’ve served three consecutive tours in Afghanistan. I just got back a few days ago.”

“That’s some pretty tough stuff,” Ali said impressed with Ashlyn’s work, “Are you done with it now?”

Ashlyn nodded, “Honorably discharged. I decided that it wasn’t good for my mentality to serve another two years.”

“I sort of understand,” Ali said as she reached for Ashlyn’s hand, “I’ve seen some PTSD patients at the hospital before. How are you coping getting back to civilian life?”

Ashlyn shrugged, “Sleep is hard to come by, but working with Whit and Abby has lessened the load some.”

“So, what did you do?” Ali asked, “In Afghanistan, I mean, if you’re okay talking about that stuff.”

“I was a human source intelligence officer,” Ashlyn explained, “So I worked with people to get information and protect intelligence on our side. I mostly worked on the land aspect, gathering intel from prisoners-of-war or groups associated with people we were interested in.”

Ali nodded along, “So you were sort of like a liaison?”

“Mhm,” Ashlyn hummed, “I commanded a unit, and we would go out into the ruins to interrogate people on any information they had.”

“Was it dangerous or scary for you?”

“Not really scary, but it could sometimes be dangerous work,” Ashlyn elaborated, “You never really knew when a woman or a child might have a weapon hidden underneath their clothes. But you had to give them some trust and trust in yourself. Trust that you knew what you were doing to keep yourself and your team safe. And sometimes you would meet some really nice people. They had almost nothing to live on, but they would offer what little food they had. I liked it though, I’m a people person. I like talking and communicating.”

Ali admired Ashlyn as she spoke so passionately, “I can tell; you’re really easy to talk and listen to.”

Ashlyn turned towards Ali, “What have you been up to, Nurse Ali?”

“After my semester abroad in Germany, I came back to the States, graduated, moved, and found myself working at the hospital. My first year there I worked with general patients, easy stuff.”

“Easy stuff?” Ashlyn laughed, “Working in a hospital isn’t exactly my definition of easy.”

“Yes, easy stuff,” Ali repeated, “Just the patients that needed to be checked on once or twice with regulated medication. May I go on?”

Ashlyn nodded trying to hide her laughter. Ali playfully shoved her but then rested her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder. At first, Ashlyn tensed at the action, but then relaxed into her touch.

“I continued to do some extra schooling during that year and now I work the NICU,” Ali continued.

“Babies and stuff?” Ashlyn inquired, “Doesn’t the incessant crying ever get to you?”

“Babies and stuff,” Ali confirmed, “And no, some of those little ones don’t even have the strength to cry. It’s just really amazing to see them be able to go home after fighting the odds, you know?”

Ashlyn nodded in agreement, “Preemies become some of the strongest people. They’ve been fighting since day one.”

Whitney knocked on the wood siding of the door, “Hey Ash, I’m ready to go home if you are. Meghan was right; my liver wouldn’t have made it out alive if we joined a sorority.”

Ali laughed, “Are you guys okay to drive home?”

Ashlyn nodded, “I only had two, and we live about 20 minutes from here; we’ll be fine.”

“You sure?”

“Don’t worry,” Whitney assured her, “If it was me driving, then we’d have a problem. But Ash needs like five beers to even get a little tipsy.”

“Yeah,” Ashlyn laughed along with Whitney, “That’s because you aren’t even a lightweight, dude. You’re more of a featherweight.”

Whitney shrugged, “Whatever, dude. I’ll let you say goodbye; I’ll be waiting at the car. See ya, Ali.”

“Bye Whit,” Ali waved as Whitney made her way back inside.

Ashlyn stood up, “Can I see your phone?” Ali handed Ashlyn her phone and watched as Ashlyn put in her number.

“Text me sometime?” Ashlyn smiled, “Maybe we can meet up and talk again.”

Ali nodded, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Ashlyn handed Ali her phone back, “I’ll see you around then.”

Ali pulled Ashlyn into a hug, “Text me when you get home. Drive safe.”

Ashlyn reciprocated the hug and pulled away, “Will do, Ali.” She kissed Ali’s forehead and headed towards her jeep.

“You two got pretty comfy, pretty quick,” Abby joked as Ali came back inside.

“Shut up,” Ali tried to hide her smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter post, generosity part 2/2. Hope you enjoy.

“Ash,” Whitney yelled from upstairs as the doorbell rang, “Can you get that?”

“Sometimes I wonder who opened the door while I was gone, Whit,” Ashlyn yelled back up the stairs as she opened the door.

“The door would never open,” Meghan laughed, “I would just stand here waiting for her.”

“Well you look fancy, Meg,” Ashlyn complimented as she invited her into the house, “Where are you going all pretty-like?”

“Thanks Ash,” Meghan replied taking a seat on the couch, “Whit and I going to a friends’ party. Sorry you weren’t invited.”

“She’ll be fine,” Whitney called out coming down the stairs, “Ali’s coming over soon.”

“You’re looking beautiful too, Whit,” Ashlyn smiled at her friend, “You two have fun and be safe. And don’t hesitate to call if some rowdy boys get a little too friendly, okay?”

“We’ll be fine,” Whitney kissed Ashlyn on the temple and slipped on her heels, “Thank you though, Ash.”

“Ready?” Meghan asked. Whitney nodded and Meghan bid Ashlyn her goodbye, “See you Ash. Have fun with Ali!”

“I’m staying the night at Meghan’s, so if Ali wants to, she can stay over. There’s supposed to be a really bad storm coming in, so that might even be safer,” Whitney explained before walking out the door.

Ashlyn lay down on the couch and gave them a lazy wave, “Okay, bye!”

As Ashlyn settled herself into the couch, she checked her watch. Seeing that she had some time before Ali said she would be over, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A few minutes later, Ashlyn jolted out of her sleep in a cold sweat.

“Fuck,” she muttered as she rested her elbows on her knees and wiped her hand against her face. She jumped at the loud roar of thunder and then ran over to the door when the doorbell started ringing.

“Get in here!” Ashlyn smiled at Ali. Ali returned the smile, glad to be out of the pouring rain.

“It was hell driving here,” Ali shivered, “Good thing I like you; otherwise I would’ve just stayed home.”

Ashlyn smiled at her comment and headed up the stairs, “Let’s go up to my room. You can borrow a change of clothes, you’re basically soaked.”

Ashlyn dug through the bottom of her closet to find something that would fit Ali. She pulled out a long sleeved shirt with “MARINES” across the front and a pair of shorts.

“Will this fit?” Ashlyn asked handing the clothes to Ali.

Ali headed to the bathroom, “Yeah, I think it’ll do. Thanks, Ash.”

Ashlyn ran her hands through her hair, “Come on, Harris. You’ve got this. She’s just a girl. A girl you happen to really like. Just ask her to stay the night. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Where should I leave these?” Ali asked holding her wet clothes as she came back in the room.

Ashlyn stared at Ali for a moment, admiring how cute she looked in the oversized shirt, before taking the clothes out of her hands, “I’ll run them through the dryer.”

“It’s fine, Ash, really,” Ali insisted.

“Do you wanna stay the night?” Ashlyn asked quickly, then added, “I mean, the storm’s looking pretty bad, I don’t want you driving through it, and Whitney’s staying at Meghan’s tonight.”

Ali slowly smiled, “Yeah,” then added, “if you’re okay with that.”

Ashlyn returned the smile and nodded, “I’d really like that actually. But I’m still gonna run your clothes through the dryer. I don’t want you to be wearing cold clothes in the morning. I’ll be right back.”

Ali looked around Ashlyn’s room taking in little bits and pieces. Something caught her eye. It was squashed between the wall and Ashlyn’s pillow. Ali pulled the small, brown stuffed bear out from its corner and admired how well taken care of it was. Ashlyn returned to the room and panicked as she saw Ali sitting on her bed and holding her favorite childhood toy.

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” Ashlyn said flustered as she scratched the back of her neck.

Ali smiled at how cute Ashlyn was all nervous about the bear, “Big, bad Marine is embarrassed of a teddy bear?”

Ashlyn laughed and admitted, “Well, yeah.”

Ali stood up from the bed and walked towards Ashlyn with the bear still in her hands, “For the record, I think it’s incredibly adorable.” Ali kissed Ashlyn on the cheek, “It sort of represents you in a way.”

Ashlyn gave a confused look that urged Ali to elaborate.

“Bears are tough animals, but they can also be cute, just like you,” Ali explained and gave Ashlyn a kiss on the other cheek before lying back down on the bed. She motioned for Ashlyn to join her.

Ashlyn lay down next to her as Ali hugged the stuffed bear. Ashlyn was slightly jealous of her teddy bear getting all of Ali’s affection. She swiped it out of Ali’s hands and set it on her nightstand. She snuggled closer to Ali, wrapping her arms around her.

“Is this okay?” Ashlyn asked uneasily.

“Mhm,” Ali hummed, “Perfect.”

“We aren’t moving too fast for you, are we?” Ashlyn kept questioning, “I just really like you, and I just want you to be comfortable.”

Ali smiled at Ashlyn’s sincerity, “Ash, we had sex three years ago when we barely knew each other. That was pretty fast if you asked me. Right now, I know that I like you and we’re going at a perfect pace. We’ve been seeing each other for like a month now. Don’t worry, okay?”

Ashlyn laughed at Ali’s response and nodded. They lay in silence for a while before Ashlyn spoke again.

“My brother gave me that bear when I was little,” Ashlyn began quietly, “It was his, but then he gave it to me when he grew out of it. I never got rid of it. We named him Cornelius.”

Ali snuggled in closer to Ashlyn’s chest, “Tell me about him, your brother. I’ve told you about my family already. Tell me about yours.”

“It’s…complicated,” Ashlyn let out, “It’s sort of hard to talk about.”

Ali pushed herself up to make eye contact with Ashlyn while caressing her cheek, “If you don’t feel like talking about it right now, you don’t have to.”

Ashlyn shook her head and interlaced her fingers with Ali’s, “I want you to know.” Ali gave her an encouraging nod.

“My brother, Chris, was a Marine, too,” Ashlyn started shakily, “He was killed in action during my first deployment.”

Ali kissed Ashlyn’s forehead and mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

“The teddy bear was all I had to remember him by besides some old photos and his burial flag,” Ashlyn explained as Ali rested her forehead against hers.

“Can I ask about your parents?” Ali asked cautiously. Ashlyn let out a deep breath.

“My dad was never really in the picture. Mom said he left before I was even a year old,” Ashlyn answered, “Mom passed away from breast cancer while I was in college.”

Ali straddled Ashlyn’s hips while holding Ashlyn’s face between her hands, “You’ve been through a lot, Ashlyn Harris.” Ali moved her hands from Ashlyn’s face to hold Ashlyn’s hands as she stayed silent.

“I hope I can fill some of those hard times with some happiness,” Ali remarked sincerely.

Ashlyn cupped the side of Ali’s face and brought Ali’s lips down to hers. Ali let out a moan as Ashlyn deepened the kiss.

“You already make me so happy just being here with me,” Ashlyn let out breathlessly.

“Likewise, hot stuff,” Ali kissed her again, “What do you want to do for the rest of the night?”

Ashlyn shrugged as she pulled Ali closer, “I don’t care, just as long as you’re with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Ali said as she laid her head against Ashlyn’s chest, “I promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support thus far, you guys. 
> 
> On another note, I just wanted to bring up the recent instagram debacle. Let's look at it this way: people get uncomfortable even when their parents ask about their dating life. So when a stranger asks someone, that's just extremely uncomfortable and totally out of line. These ladies may live a public lifestyle, but they are still entitled to their personal privileges that being a human entails. We look up to these wonderful women; let's give them the respect they deserve.
> 
> Again, thank you and hope you enjoy.

Ali and Ashlyn spent the night lying in Ashlyn’s bed talking about random things while they streamed movies on Netflix. Ashlyn learned that Ali had three tattoos; two more than she had the first time that they had met that night in Germany. Ali found it admirable and intriguing that Ashlyn had double majored in communication studies and graphic design. She also minored in military science. Their words slowly became yawns as Ali reached over Ashlyn to grab Cornelius the teddy bear off the nightstand. Soon they drifted off to sleep in the comfort of one another’s arms.

Ali woke up in the middle of the night when Ashlyn’s grip around her body tightened, and she was muttering something in her sleep. She removed Ashlyn’s arms from her and sat up. Ashlyn rolled and thrashed as her body broke out in a cold sweat.

“Ash,” Ali whispered as she patted Ashlyn’s cheeks lightly.

“Ash,” she repeated a little bit louder as she shook her by the shoulders, “Come on, Ashlyn you’re scaring me.”

Ashlyn gripped the sheets until her knuckles were white and unexpectedly let out a cry. Ali panicked, not knowing what to do. She continued to nudge and lightly shake her.

“Ashlyn,” she pleaded, “Ash, please wake up.”

Ashlyn inhaled sharply and her eyes opened up wide as she abruptly sat up. Ali took no time at all to bring Ashlyn into a tight embrace that Ashlyn slowly reciprocated as she gathered her thoughts.

Ashlyn buried her head into Ali’s shoulder, “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

Ali shook her head and held Ashlyn closer, “It’s alright. Are you okay?”

Ashlyn shrugged, “I mean, that’s the most sleep I’ve probably gotten in the month that I’ve been back.”

Ali pulled back from the hug and ran her fingers through Ashlyn’s hair, “I think you should go see someone about this, Ash. This isn’t healthy.”

Ashlyn simply stated, “I will.”

“I’ll go with you if you want.”

Ashlyn quickly kissed her, “That’d help. Again, I’m sorry I woke you up.”

Ali giggled as they lay back down, “It’s not a big deal. Now go back to sleep.”

“What if I wake you up again?”

“I don’t care, as long as I’m waking up next to you.”

Ashlyn pulled Ali closer upon hearing this, “Is it too early to say I love you?”

Ali looked up at Ashlyn, “In the last month, I’ve gotten to know you just as much as I know myself. I think it’s safe to say that I know I love you.”

Ashlyn smiled as she closed her eyes, “I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too, Ashlyn.” Ali yawned as she rest her head back down on Ashlyn’s chest.

~~~~~

Ashlyn was busy stocking the backroom inventory with Whitney and Abby when her phone rang. Smiling as she saw the caller ID, she picked it up.

“Hey babe,” Ashlyn answered while Whitney and Abby snickered in the background.

“Hi baby, do you think you could run lunch over to me?” Ali asked.

“Yeah, no problem. What do you want? Does Sarah want anything? I can run something over for her too,” Ashlyn offered.

“Our regular orders from Wingstop,” Ali then added cutely, “Please and thank you.”

“Got it, see you in a bit.”

“Thanks baby, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ashlyn stuffed her phone in her pocket as Whitney smiled proudly at her friend.

“What’s with the dumb smile, Whit?” Ashlyn asked lightly punching her friend in the shoulder.

“So you guys official now or what?” Abby asked with the same dumb smile, “Because if so, then call me cupid.”

Ashlyn scoffed, “As if, cupid.”

“Ooooh, so they are official,” Whitney teased, “She called you, cupid, Abs.”

Ashlyn shook her head at her friends’ antics as she grabbed her keys and clocked out, “I’m getting Wingstop for Ali and Sarah. You guys want anything?”

“BBQ boneless wings, side of ranch!” Whitney called out.

“Make that a double order,” Abby replied as she went back to stocking the inventory.

“Please and thank you,” Whitney added as Ashlyn left the backroom.

Abby whispered, “She’s so whipped.”

“I heard that,” Ashlyn yelled over her shoulder as the door closed behind her.

~~~~~

Ashlyn first dropped off Whitney and Abby’s order at the store and then headed over to the hospital. She made her way over to the NICU nurses’ station where Ali, Sarah, and some other nurses were looking through some paperwork. Ali looked up when Ashlyn stopped in front of the desk.

“Hey baby,” Ali greeted her as she stood up and walked around the desk, promptly giving her a kiss.

“Hi,” Ashlyn replied simply dazed from Ali’s ease of being so publicly affectionate.

“So this is the stud Ali’s been so in love with,” one of the nurses behind the desk commented.

“You talk about me?” Ashlyn asked shyly. Ali nodded.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Ali asked pecking Ashlyn’s lips with small kisses.

“You have my food, Ash?” Sarah asked as she filed some papers. Ashlyn handed her the takeout box as Sarah walked out from behind the desk.

“Thanks, Harris,” Sarah hugged her friend and headed to the cafeteria, “I’ll let you and you girl have some alone time.”

Ali took Ashlyn’s hand, “Wanna eat outside?” Ashlyn simply nodded and followed Ali to a picnic table in the hospital’s courtyard. Ashlyn rest her chin in her hand and admired Ali as she opened up her box.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Ali asked insecurely, “Don’t stare at me like that while I eat.”

“You just look incredibly adorable in your nurse clothes,” Ashlyn smiled adoringly.

Ali shook her head and giggled, “My nurse scrubs make me look adorable?” Ashlyn nodded readily.

As they shared lunch, Ashlyn abruptly asked, “Will you be my girlfriend?” She quickly added, “Like officially?”

Ali stopped mid-chew. Ashlyn looked at her intensely waiting for an answer. Ali leaned across the table and kissed her.

“That’s not even a question, baby,” Ali said, “I would love to be your official girlfriend.”

Ashlyn gave her a satisfied smile and simply stated, “Good.”

“Now onto more serious things,” Ali changed the subject, “I talked to Dr. Hadley in the psych wing. She said she’d be available if you were serious about getting help like we talked about a couple weeks ago.” Ashlyn stayed silent as she focused on her food.

“I’ll go with you if you want,” Ali insisted, “You haven’t been getting more than four hours of sleep. That’s not healthy.”

“I got six hours when you were over a couple nights ago,” Ashlyn countered with a playful smile.

Ali shook her head at her girlfriend’s antics, “Ashlyn, please. I’m worried about you.”

Ashlyn hung her head low, “I’m sorry, Al.”

Ali stood up and went over to Ashlyn’s side of the table. She crouched down and held Ashlyn’s hands.

“I know that this is more than just nightmares and sleeping trouble, Ash. If you aren’t going to talk to me about it, I want you to at least talk to Dr. Hadley about some medication or some type of treatment. I love you and care about you, okay?”

“Will you really come with me?” Ashlyn asked quietly.

“Of course.”

“I’ll go make an appointment with her then,” Ashlyn said giving Ali’s hands a squeeze.

Ali stood up and kissed the top of Ashlyn’s head, “I love you.”

Ashlyn pulled Ali onto her lap, “I love you, too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a filler/background chapter. I'm starting a new job, but I'll try to put out another chapter tomorrow (It's about 3/4 of the way done).

Ashlyn and Ali sat next to each other on a couch across from a slim, sandy blonde woman. She sat in her chair with her legs crossed and a yellow legal pad in hand. Ashlyn let out a deep breath before slouching into the couch.

“Doc, I don’t think-” Ashlyn started but stopped midsentence when Ali nudged her and gave her a look. Ashlyn mumbled a “sorry” as she sat up straight and started again, “Doctor Hadley, I don’t think that this whole thing is really necessary. I just need something to help me sleep and stay asleep and we’re good.”

Dr. Hadley tapped her pen against her lips, “I think there’s a lot more to the situation than that, Ashlyn. I admire and thank you for your service to our country, and I hope you’ll appreciate my service to you. PTSD is a serious mental illness, but it can be treated.”

“I don’t have PTSD,” Ashlyn said confidently.

“Testimonials from your friends state otherwise,” Dr. Hadley stated matter-of-factly. Ashlyn shot a look at Ali. Ali refused to make eye contact.

“Repeated nightmares, trouble falling asleep or staying asleep, difficulty concentrating, easy to startle, and hypervigilance have been noted by your friends, not just Ali, for the past two months. I advise you to accept the fact and accept my help. PTSD can lead to many things, Ashlyn, including loss of relationships and suicide.”

Ashlyn looked over to Ali again, who in turn continued to avoid eye contact. Ashlyn interlaced her fingers with Ali’s and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“What do I have to do to get better?” Ashlyn sighed tiredly.

“First I just need to gauge what treatment or treatments would work best for you. Could you tell me all possible symptoms?” Dr. Hadley flipped to a fresh page of notes.

“Other than what you already know, there’s nothing that I can think of,” Ashlyn said as Ali scooted closer to her on the couch, “This is the first time anything like this has happened. My first two tours were fine. This last one was rough, I guess.”

“Did something significant happen during this tour?” Dr. Hadley inquired.

Ashlyn nodded as she let out a shaky breath, “It was the first time my unit was attacked.”

“I think sharing this experience, just talking about it, would help. Talk therapy. Have you talked to anybody about this since you’ve come back?”

Ashlyn shook her head. She focused her eyes on the floor but continued to talk, “A human source intelligence officer usually doesn’t see combat on a daily basis. You get into scuffles when someone doesn’t cooperate, but it never gets to the point where your life flashes before your eyes.”

“Would you be able to describe the specific event?” Dr. Hadley probed as Ali tightened her grip on Ashlyn’s hand, but stayed silent in order for Ashlyn to continue.

“It’s the recurring nightmare that keeps waking me up. My unit and I were interrogating a family from a small village, because we’d been informed that they had ties to a terrorist group. My second-in-command, my translator, and I questioned the family while the rest of my team was searching the house. Out of nowhere-”

Ashlyn took a deep breath as she moved to rest her elbows on her knees, and Ali moved to wrap her arms around her.

“Out of nowhere, Lieutenant Hart and I were on our knees with guns to our backs. They said if we shouted for help they’d shoot. I told my translator to not go against our backs as the rest of my team came back from searching the house. There were at least fifteen guys with guns that came in as the family left the house. I called our safety word, ‘Kennedy’ and that’s when we went to work and that’s when things happened. I don’t remember all of it. What I remember so vividly and what keeps haunting me is he shot me and I shot him. He got me in the shoulder, but I got him in the chest. It was basically a warzone. Blood and bodies were everywhere. The only sliver of grace was that, miraculously, nobody else in my unit was injured but me.”

“How do you feel about the experience? Do you feel guilt? Or just terror?” Dr. Hadley continued to jot down notes.

“Both?” Ashlyn said uncertainly, “It’s a war; you have to expect that someone’s going to get hurt.”

“Did you go through any kind of therapy for your shoulder?”

“Two weeks of physical therapy on base is all, just to strengthen it,” Ashlyn responded.

“And the doctors there didn’t suggest the idea of PTSD when you came in?” Dr. Hadley asked in shock.

She shook her head, “It’s not like the Veteran’s Administration would even do a thing about it, why would a bunch of base doctors care? Besides it’s the Marines. We’re tough.”

“Well, do you think talking about it now has at least helped a little? Getting it out of your mind, in a sense.”

Ashlyn nodded, “I don’t think it’ll completely stop the nightmares for a while though.”

“I can prescribe a low dose of medicine to help ease the symptoms. It takes a while for medicine to work its full potential, so give it a few days,” Dr. Hadley scribbled out a prescription and handed the small piece of paper to Ashlyn.

“Do I have to come back here and talk to you again?” Ashlyn asked, then added, “Not that I don’t like talking to you, it’s just that I don’t think there’s anything more for me to talk about with you.”

The doctor stood up to shake Ashlyn’s hand, “If you think you need to come back, you come back. Otherwise, the medicine should help. And I think if you do need someone to talk to, Ali’s your girl.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Ashlyn smiled as she and Ali headed for the door. Ali nodded her thanks and followed Ashlyn out.

As they walked out to the car, hand in hand, Ashlyn kissed the top of Ali’s head.

“You okay, babe?” Ashlyn asked Ali, “You didn’t say a word the whole time we were in there, and you still haven’t said anything.”

Ali hugged Ashlyn against the passenger side of the car and mumbled, “You really are a big, bad Marine. I love you, and I’m always here for you.”

Ashlyn smiled against Ali’s hair, “Right back at you. I love you too.”

“Can I ask you something?” Ali looked up to Ashlyn, “Well two things.” Ashlyn nodded.

“Do you want the others to know?”

Ashlyn shrugged, “I don’t know how I’d tell them. It was tough just getting through that session. I know that they know something’s been up with me. Will you help me tell them?”

Ali nodded, “Of course. You don’t have to tell them in such detail. You could just tell them the gist of it.”

“What’s the second thing?”

“Where’d you get shot?” Ali asked shyly.

Ashlyn pointed to the front of her left shoulder, “Shot from the back went through and through.”

Ali kissed the spot that Ashlyn pointed to, “I think battle scars are pretty sexy.”

“Well lucky me,” Ashlyn laughed as she went in for a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but with a little bit of time the next chapter will be longer and full of content.

In order for Ashlyn to tell the rest of her close friends about what she had been going through, she convinced Whitney to set up the fire pit. Now that the fire was lit and the beers were cracked open, Ashlyn was settled under a blanket next to Ali. Sarah and Abby shared a blanket across the fire and Whitney and Meghan sat on either side of Ashlyn and Ali. Pulling a rectangular, black velvet box from under her chair, Ashlyn stood up and cleared her throat.

“So, um,” Ashlyn struggled to start, but Ali took hold of her hand, “I gathered you guys all here today-”

Abby cut her off, “To witness the joining of two lives.”

Everyone laughed and Ashlyn was glad, for it calmed her nerves.

“No, you wise-ass,” Ashlyn snickered, “I wanted to finally tell you guys what’s been quote, unquote wrong with me the past couple of months.”

“Besides being ever so in love with Ali?” Sarah teased. Everyone laughed again while Ali and Ashlyn blushed.

“Cute,” Ashlyn responded while looking at her two friends, “You two were made for each other.”

Ali stood up and hooked her arm around Ashlyn’s waist, “Will you guys please just let her talk?”

As everyone went silent and gave their undivided attention, Ashlyn continued, “You all know that I haven’t been sleeping well and I’m a little jumpy at times. But that’s slowly gotten better thanks to the medication I’ve been taking and talking things out with Ali over the past couple of weeks. Two weeks ago, Ali and I went to a session where I was diagnosed with PTSD, and I wanted you all, my closest friends, to know what triggered that stress.”

Ashlyn stopped to take a breath and looked at all of her friends’ faces. When Whitney gave her an encouraging nod, she continued, “To keep it short and spare you the details, I was shot and I shot a guy and it just scared me to death seeing that my life could’ve ended right then and there.”

Ashlyn turned to Whitney and looked her straight in the eyes, “I’m sorry, Whit. You’re my best friend, and I couldn’t even tell you that. I tell you everything. I knew that you knew something was up, and I’m sorry I made you worry.

Whitney stood up and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn. She whispered, “It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re safe and that you’ve told me now. Love you.”

Ashlyn lifted Whitney off the ground and groaned, “Love you too, Whit.”

“So what’s in the box?” Meghan asked.

Ashlyn slowly opened the box that was in her hands and showed it to them, “Purple Heart.”

“Dude, that’s so cool!” Abby jumped up in excitement.

“I mean I guess that’s the perk you get for getting shot in the shoulder,” Ali joked.

Ashlyn shook her head and pecked Ali on the lips, “Nah, the perk was staying alive and getting to be your girlfriend.”

“Awww,” Whitney said adoringly and then asked, “So where did you get the hardware?”

“Awarded at Camp Leatherneck, presented by USMC Brigadier General Knight a week after the incident,” Ashlyn stated proudly.

“Proud to have a stud like you as a friend,” Meghan lightly punched Ashlyn’s shoulder, “Wait! I wanna see the bullet wound.”

“Weirdo,” Sarah muttered, but was actually quite interested herself.

Ashlyn set the box down on her chair and slipped off her shirt. Ali quietly admired her muscular build and the tattoos that adorned her ribcage before looking at the gunshot wound. Even when she saw the scar, Ali couldn’t help but admire the rest of Ashlyn’s body.

“Take a picture. It lasts longer,” Sarah whispered as the others kept Ashlyn’s attention as they poked and prodded her shoulder. Ali blushed and tore her eyes away.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, Krieger. Girl’s got a nice body,” Sarah smiled at how shy Ali was being.

Ashlyn looked over at Ali, and Ali smiled at her, “She’s just so beautiful. I’m more than glad that I can call her my girlfriend.”

~~~~~

Ashlyn knocked on the door of Ali’s apartment with a bag of food in hand. She could hear Ali’s footsteps approach the doorway as well as her voice. When she opened the door, Ali was on the phone, but greeted Ashlyn with a peck on the lips, “Hi baby.”

“Yes, mom,” Ali said into the phone, “I will. I will. Mhm. Love you too. Bye.”

“When do I get to meet Mama Krieger?” Ashlyn asked as she pulled containers out of the bag, setting them on Ali’s kitchen table.

“Funny you should ask that,” Ali said before looking at the food, “Did you cook all this?”

Ashlyn nodded proudly, “Just wanted to do something special for you, no reason.”

Ali gave her a kiss, “I’m such a lucky girl. I love you.”

Ashlyn returned it with another kiss, “I love you too. Now, what about your mom?”

Ali explained as they sat down to eat, “I know it’s like three months away, but my mom asked me to come home for the week of July 4th. She wants me to bring you so you can meet the family. If you want to that is,” she then added sheepishly, “I’ve sort of already told them a lot about you.”

Without hesitation, Ashlyn answered, “Yeah, of course I want to meet them. How much have you told them about me? You know, just curious.”

“What haven’t I told them would be a better question,” Ali joked, “By the way, your cooking is phenomenal. I’ll have to return the favor sometime.”

Ashlyn laughed, “Much appreciated, babe. So then, what haven’t you told them?”

“Just the recent stuff about the PTSD. I didn’t think it was my place to share that with them yet,” Ali said knowingly.

Ashlyn shrugged, “I don’t care if you tell them. I would actually rather have you tell it to them for me. I hate being pitied and stuff, you know?”

Ali nodded, “If you want me to, I’ll mention it to them the next time they call.”

Ashlyn insisted as she looked down and played with her food, “It’s something they should know.”

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Ali asked as she reached across the table to hold Ashlyn’s hand.

“It’s stupid,” Ashlyn chuckled, “You always know when something’s wrong with me.”

“That’s just one of the reasons of how I know we were basically made for each other,” Ali let a small smile creep across her face, “Now, come on, talk to me.”

“It’s just that, I get to meet your family, but you don’t get to meet mine. You can’t meet mine. I don’t have any family for you to meet,” Ashlyn muttered.

Ali got out of her chair and sat on Ashlyn’s lap. She wrapped her arms around her neck as Ashlyn secured her arms around Ali’s waist.

“I don’t care,” Ali whispered, “I’m your family.”

“I love you,” Ashlyn squeezed her tight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was worth the wait.

Ashlyn lay on her bed while Ali packed for her. Ali’s large pink luggage sat next to her bedroom door ready to go. The next morning, they were flying to Florida to meet Ali’s family.

“Which one?” Ali asked as she showed Ashlyn two button-up shirts.

“I don’t care, babe,” Ashlyn answered, “You pick for me,”

Ali huffed and let the shirts fall to the ground. She jumped onto Ashlyn and straddled her hips, “If you don’t pick, we’re never going to get you packed.”

Unexpectedly, Ashlyn flipped their positions so Ashlyn was now straddling Ali. Her face hovered over Ali’s and their lips just ever so slightly brushed against each other as Ashlyn whispered, “If you ever do that again, we’ll never get packed.”

Just as quickly as she switched their positions, Ashlyn hopped off the bed and started folding clothes into her suitcase. Ali remained on the bed in a daze.

“You are such a tease,” Ali stammered, still in shock of what Ashlyn had done.

Ashlyn smirked and stopped packing. She leaned down to place a kiss on Ali’s lips and mumbled, “I’m sorry, beautiful.”

“Please close the door if this escalates into something more,” Whitney chuckled as she leaned against the doorframe.

“You ruined the moment, Whit,” Ashlyn joked, “Don’t worry; you’ll have the whole place to yourself for a week.”

“I’m gonna miss you. I just got you back a few months ago and now you’re leaving me for a whole week. I don’t know what I’m going to do without you,” Whitney pretended to wipe a tear from her eyes. Ashlyn laughed as she engulfed her friend in a hug.

“One week back to where Ashlyn Harris started out,” Whitney said into the hug, “How do you feel about that?”

Ashlyn shrugged with a grim smile, “Haven’t been to Florida since mom died.”

Ali took hold of her hand, “It’ll be fun; I promise.”

Ashlyn flashed a smile and nodded, “But before the fun, we must pack!”

~~~~~

“Do you want the window seat, babe?” Ashlyn asked Ali as she put their carryon items in the overhead compartment.

Ali shook her head, “You can take it; I know you like taking pictures out the window.”

“You sure you’re okay sitting next to a stranger?” Ashlyn asked as she slipped into her seat.

Ali laughed, “I’m a big girl; I think I can take a couple hours next to a stranger. Besides if anything does happen, I have you to protect me, right?”

Ashlyn kissed Ali’s temple, “Of course.”

The two tried to get comfortable as the plane filled up and they were in the air. Ali was looking through a magazine on her e-reader while Ashlyn glared at the man that was sitting next to Ali. She wasn’t at ease with him. In her eyes, he just looked like a forty year old scumbag that needed a shower. He hadn’t stopped sneaking glances at Ali since he got into his seat.

Ali nudged Ashlyn and whispered, “Stop staring.” Ashlyn huffed and rested her head on Ali’s shoulder.

Suddenly, Ali jolted out of her chair. Ashlyn sat straight up and looked at Ali in worry, but then directed her attention to the man she had been glaring at earlier.

“Sorry, my hand slipped,” the man said innocently as he smirked. Ashlyn didn’t buy it.

“Are you sure you don’t want to switch seats?” Ashlyn whispered into Ali’s ear. Ali shook her head and squeezed Ashlyn’s hand.

“It’s fine. I don’t want to make a scene. If he does anything else, then we’ll switch.”

“Can I offer you something to drink?” a flight attendant asked.

“Just water please,” the man requested.

“Anything for either of you two?” the attendant offered as she poured the man his water.

“No, thank you,” they answered.

“Go ahead and get some sleep,” Ali said as she kissed Ashlyn’s cheek, “Nothing is going to happen.” Ashlyn took a deep breath and nodded her compliance. She put on her headphones and closed her eyes. Not even two minutes into her nap, Ashlyn woke up to Ali’s voice in distress.

“Get your hands off me,” Ali slapped the man’s hands. Ashlyn took off her headphones and seatbelt to stand up. Ali’s shirt was soaked by the man’s water. Almost all eyes in the plane were on them.

“I’m sorry it was an accident,” the man pleaded with a sinister look in his eye as he tried to dry Ali’s chest off.

“Accident my ass,” Ashlyn fumed as she grabbed the man’s hand and shoved him. She took off her hoodie and gave it to Ali, “Switch seats, now.”

Ali complied without hesitation as she slipped Ashlyn’s hoodie on. Ashlyn leaned in close to face the man and hissed, “Watch it, buddy. If it weren’t illegal, I’d push you out of this damn plane.”

Ashlyn took her seat and scooted close to Ali. She wrapped her arm around her and rubbed her back, “You okay?” she whispered. Ali snuggled into her chest and simply nodded.

The rest of the flight down to Florida was uneventful as Ali fell asleep on Ashlyn’s shoulder. Ashlyn rest her head on top of Ali’s, but she stayed awake in case the man decided to make another move. Before waking Ali up, Ashlyn stared down lovingly at the gorgeous girl cuddled against her shoulder.

Ashlyn caressed Ali’s cheek and kissed the top of her head as she whispered, “Hey beautiful lady, it’s time to wake up.”

Ali giggled at her girlfriend, “I wouldn’t mind waking up to that every morning.”

As they got off the plane, Ashlyn made sure to keep Ali by her side at all times. As they waited at the baggage claim, Ali checked her phone to see if her mom was there to pick them up yet.

“Alex!” a voice yelled behind them as Ashlyn grabbed their bags from the conveyor. When she set the bags down, she turned around to see Ali hugging her mom. Ashlyn smiled at the sight.

As they pulled away, Ali took Ashlyn’s hand and pulled her close, “Ash, this is my mom. Mom, this is Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn stuck out her hand for her to take, “It’s a pleasure, ma’am.”

Deb took Ashlyn’s hand and held them warmly between both of her hands, “You can call me Deb, sweetie. It’s a pleasure to finally meet the person who has made my little Alex so happy these past few of months.”

Ashlyn just smiled shyly as Ali hugged her side.

“Now let’s get you two home,” Deb said excitedly. Ashlyn took most of the luggage, but Ali argued.

“Baby, I got it,” Ali insisted, but Ashlyn didn’t budge.

“I’ve got it, go hug your mom or something,” Ashlyn smiled as she made eye contact with Deb, who returned the smile.

“I like a strong woman,” Deb teased as Ali linked arms with her mother.

As Deb drove them to the house, Ashlyn listened to Ali and her mom talk and banter back and forth. Deb had insisted that they sit in the backseat together. Ashlyn rested her head against the window with her arm around Ali. She loved the way she could feel Ali’s laughter and words vibrate against her chest.

“And we’re home,” Deb cheered as she pulled into the garage, “I’m sure you girls are comfortable sharing Ali’s room, right? The guest room has sort of turned into Steve’s storage room.”

Ali nodded, “That’s fine, mom. What’s the plan for tonight again?”

“Big family dinner with some family friends,” Deb answered as she opened the trunk of the car for Ashlyn to grab their bags, “Most of your aunts and uncles are coming down. We’ll have a fire going later tonight. Your brother is probably up in his room sleeping. He flew in late last night. You two make yourselves at home. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything.”

Ali guided Ashlyn upstairs where she set their bags into Ali’s room.

“So, this is it,” Ali gestured to the room, “It’s not the home I grew up in, but it’s sort of home for me.”

Ashlyn slowly made her way around the light pink room looking at the various pictures Ali had taped to the walls and in frames on her dresser. She turned and smiled at Ali.

“I like it,” Ashlyn said taking it all in. She then spotted a picture of Ali in a graduation gown with a man hugging her close. Ashlyn picked up the frame.

“That’s my dad and I,” Ali explained as she came up alongside Ashlyn, “that was the last picture of us together before he got into the car accident. I’ve always been interested in the medical field, but his accident solidified my choice.”

Ashlyn kissed Ali’s temple as she set the frame back in its place, “I know you don’t like talking about it. It’s okay.”

Ali took her hand, “Come on. Let’s go see if Kyle’s awake.”

Ali took them across the hall and knocked on the door, “Kyle, it’s me.”

The door quickly flew open and Kyle lifted Ali off the ground as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“I missed you!” Kyle shouted as he twirled his sister around. Ashlyn couldn’t help but smile as she watched her girlfriend giggle in her brother’s arms. Kyle stopped spinning as he noticed Ashlyn. Not putting Ali down, he extended his hand.

“You must be Ashlyn, nice to meet you, dude,” Kyle smiled.

Ashlyn firmly shook his hand and returned his smile, “Nice to meet you too, dude.”

Kyle looked at his sister, “I like her.” He set Ali down on the ground and pulled Ashlyn into a bear hug as he screamed, “I like her!!!”

Ashlyn and Ali joined in Kyle’s happiness, filling the house with laughter. Kyle released her and they headed down to the kitchen.

“Why’re you wearing a sweatshirt?” Kyle asked his sister, “I mean first of all, we’re in Florida in the summer. Secondly, I love you and you can pull off anything, but that hoodie isn’t flattering.”

“Come on, dude, that’s my sweatshirt,” Ashlyn feigned being upset.

“Kyle, be nice,” Mrs. Krieger warned with a smile. She then looked at Ali, “But really sweetie, why the sweatshirt?”

Ali laughed, “Well I like wearing Ashlyn’s things. And my shirt got wet. It’s a long story.”

Kyle snapped his head towards Ashlyn, “Now maybe I don’t like you.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Ashlyn put her hands up in mock surrender.

“I should’ve listened to her earlier,” Ali explained, “The guy sitting next to me on the plane was feeling me up. Ash offered to switch seats, but I didn’t listen. Then he quote, unquote accidentally spilt his water all over the front of my shirt. Lucky me, I chose to wear a white shirt today. So, Ashlyn gave me her hoodie and switched seats with me.”

“Okay, now I really do like you,” Kyle said, but then asked, “So why were you wearing a sweatshirt to Florida in the summer?”

“Is the sweatshirt really that big of a deal?” Ashlyn asked honestly, and then answered, “It gets cold on airplanes, that’s all.”

Deb came around the kitchen counter and hugged Ashlyn, “Thank you for doing what you did, sweetie. I think we’re all thankful to have you here right now.”

“Do you need help with dinner, mom?” Ali asked as she slipped her hand to intertwine her fingers with Ashlyn’s.

“Oh, no, no, no!” Deb shook her head, “You kids go relax or something. I’ve got this all under control. Your aunts should be coming in soon to help me out. You’re in for a treat tonight, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn smiled widely, “Can’t wait.”

Kyle guided them to the living room and turned on the TV, “Steve’s out golfing with some of the uncles and cousins. You’ll probably meet him when you meet the rest of the family.”

Ali leaned into Ashlyn as they sat down on the couch, “Steve’s your step-dad, right?”

Kyle nodded, “Mom kept our dad’s last name in honor of him, if you were wondering. By the way Alex, did mom mention that Jared and his family are coming?”

Ali’s eyes shot wide open, “What?!”

“I’m guessing not,” Kyle muttered, “They’ll be down at the lake house for Fourth of July, too. Grandpa invited them.”

Ashlyn looked at her girlfriend in confusion, “Who’s Jared?”

“Family friend,” Kyle explained, but then corrected himself, “Well his parents are family friends. Jared is a little too friendly. With Alex, specifically. He has tried and he has failed, if you catch my drift.”

Ashlyn nodded and then rubbed Ali’s back, “It’s fine, babe. You’ve got me, and I’ve got you.”

“I know, but he’s just so irritating,” Ali groaned into Ashlyn’s chest.

~~~~~

The three spent most of the time talking; Kyle got to know Ashlyn better and vice versa. Ali loved watching them interact with each other so easily. Ashlyn did well with meeting Ali’s aunts as they came in to help Deb with the large dinner. They complimented the couple on looking so cute together. Later on, Steve and the other men of the family came back from their golfing excursion.

“Hey Alex,” Steve greeted her. Ali smiled and gave him a quick hug.

“Good to see you, Steve,” Ali greeted him back.

“This must be the Ashlyn that Deb’s told me all about. It’s nice to meet you,” Steve shook Ashlyn’s hand.

“Good to meet you, sir,” Ashlyn smiled.

“Heard you were a Marine. That’ll give you some brownie points with the rest of the family. I’m looking forward to getting to know you the rest of the week. Enjoy yourselves, all right?” Steve patted them both on the shoulder before heading to the kitchen.

“He’s nice,” Ashlyn smiled down at Ali.

Ali nodded, “And he makes mom happy. That’s all that matters.”

“So, have I met everyone yet?” Ashlyn asked.

Ali shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Ashlyn’s neck, “These are mostly the grownups. You’ll meet my grandparents and a bunch of my little cousins at the lake house. Grandma and grandpa don’t like driving all the way out here.”

“Red alert, Alex!” Kyle whispered dramatically from the couch, “The dog is in the house!”

Ali looked at him confusedly until she heard her name.

“Alexandra! It’s so good to see you. It’s been so long,” a blonde woman in a pink sundress said as she approached.

“Mrs. Harvey! It’s good to see you too,” Ali responded. She then smiled to the two men that came up behind Mrs. Harvey.

“And who are you, sweetie?” Mrs. Harvey asked Ashlyn.

Ashlyn stuck out her hand and introduced herself, “Ashlyn Harris, ma’am. And might I add that you make that dress look stunning.”

“I love her manners,” Mrs. Harvey giggled as she shook Ashlyn’s hand.

Ali smiled as she wrapped an arm around Ashlyn’s waist, “Ashlyn’s my girlfriend.”

“We’re very happy for you, Alex,” the older man said as he extended his arm towards Ashlyn, “Tim Harvey, nice to meet you, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn nodded, “Likewise, sir.”

“Jared,” Mrs. Harvey called out to the younger man, “Show some manners and introduce yourself while your father and I go mingle with the adults.”

Jared walked up to Ali, “Are you really dating this fag?”

“Excuse you,” Kyle said as he approached them, “There will be no slurs of any sort in this house.”

Jared shot a glare at Ashlyn as he walked away.

“Nice meeting you too,” Ashlyn muttered in a joking manner.

Ali shook her head and gave her a kiss, “Nice compliment you gave Mrs. Harvey there, you stud.”

Ashlyn brought Ali closer and whispered into her ear, “She may look stunning in that dress, but you are always looking stunning, my dear.”

The rest of the night went smoothly besides some glares from across the room from Jared. Ali admired how charming Ashlyn was with the older adults, and how intrigued the adults were with her. Ali headed to the kitchen and started to look through her purse.

“What are you looking for, Alex?” one of her aunts asked her.

“Ashlyn’s medication. She has to take a pill twice a day. One in the morning, one at night,” Ali explained as she held up the bottle and went to grab a glass of water. She was stopped short when her mom placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I can tell you really love her, even so early into this relationship,” Deb said sincerely, “And I can tell she feels the exact same way.”

She smiled as her mom resumed her conversation with the rest of the ladies. Ali was beaming when she saw Ashlyn telling a story to a group of her family members, spreading her arms out wide to gesture something. Ashlyn quickly ended her story and smiled up at her girlfriend.

“Hey babe, where’d you go?” Ashlyn asked pulling Ali into her lap.

“I was grabbing your medicine,” Ali passed Ashlyn the glass of water, “I guess we were having so much fun, you forgot to take it.” Ali popped the pill into Ashlyn’s mouth and she chased it down with water.

Ashlyn kissed Ali’s temple, “Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Honestly, if you hadn’t reminded me to take my pills, I’d be a jumping mess once people started shooting off fireworks.”

“Do fireworks really sound like gunshots?” Kyle asked curiously.

“Kyle!” Ali yelled at her brother.

“It’s fine,” Ashlyn laughed, “Explosions in generally just make me kind of jumpy, to be honest. The meds help a lot though.”

Kyle nodded; satisfied with the answer he turned back to other conversations.

“You’re having a good time, right?” Ali asked quietly. Ashlyn touched their foreheads together and nodded.

“I’m always having a good time when I’m with you,” she kissed Ali.

“I love you,” Ali whispered against her lips.

“I love you, too.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA for a couple weeks. Hopefully this makes up for it, and hey, I was going to make you guys wait until July 4th, but I decided to be nice. I have two more chapters in mind before ending this. So as always, thanks so much for all the love and kudos. To all my fellow Americans, have a fun and safe Independence Day coming up. Peace out, homies.

For most of the week, Ashlyn and Ali spent going around town and just enjoying each other’s company. They spent a whole day out at the beach with Kyle, Deb, and Steve. Ashlyn and Kyle caught some waves. Ali caught Ashlyn staring. Deb caught them caressing each other under the clear Florida waters.

It was now July 4th, and the whole family was out at the lake house. Ali’s grandparents welcomed Ashlyn with, literally, open arms. They had heard so much from the rest of the family, and instantly fell in love with her. Ali was now introducing Ashlyn to some of her cousins.

“Woah, Marines,” Ali’s cousin, Tyler, said in amazement, “I wish I had the balls to do that.”

Ashlyn laughed, a little shy, “I mean it takes pretty big balls to settle down and start a family so young like you.”

Tyler shrugged, “I guess so…You guys thinking about settling down? Or too soon?”

Ashlyn shared a look with Ali and smiled, “I think I found the one to settle down with, but we just need some time.”

Ali then pulled her outside to introduce her to some of her younger cousins. Kids swarmed Ali as she greeted them.

“Ali, you’re back!” a girl shouted as she latched onto Ali’s hip. She then paused and asked, “Who’s that?”

Ali patted her on the head, “This is Ashlyn. She’s my girlfriend.”

A little boy tugged on Ashlyn’s hand and looked up at her, “Do you love Ali?”

Ashlyn knelt down and looked the little boy in the eyes, “I do. I love Ali. Is that okay with you?”

The boy nodded and to Ashlyn’s surprise he gave her a hug, “If you love her, and she loves you, then I love you too.”

Ashlyn laughed lightly as she picked the boy up and placed him on her hip, “What’s your name, little guy?”

“I’m Dustin, and I’m three years old,” he announced proudly holding up three fingers as Ali came over to give them each of kiss on the cheek. Dustin then turned towards Ali.

“Do you love Ashlyn?” he asked, poking Ashlyn’s cheek.

Ali nodded with a smile, “I love her very much. Just as much as I love you.”

“Good,” Dustin smiled and turned back to Ashlyn, “Do you wanna play with bang snaps with us?”

“What are bang snaps?” Ashlyn asked.

“We throw little tiny white paper thingies that go “pop” at each other’s feet,” Dustin explained while gesturing with his hands, “Grandma makes sure we only throw them at our feet because they have like tiny rocks or something in them that make them go pop.”

“Oh, like those little popper things,” Ashlyn said in understanding, “Like the tiny fireworks.”

Dustin nodded his head readily, “Will you play with me?”

“Sure,” Ashlyn smiled at him, “But I don’t think we’ll be setting off any fireworks until later tonight.”

Ashlyn set him back down on the ground and watched him run off to play with the other kids. Ali wrapped her arms around Ashlyn’s neck and whispered.

“You look so cute holding little kids.”

“You’re just cute,” Ashlyn flirted back with a kiss. Ali giggled.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay with the fireworks?” Ali asked concerned.

Ashlyn shrugged, “I know they’re fireworks and not gunshots or grenades. I took my medicine this morning. I’ll take it again before they start blowing stuff up. No biggie, you don’t have to worry about it, babe.”

Throughout the rest of the day the two simply enjoyed being around one another. Kyle took them out for a spin on the boat, and then they had a deep conversation with Ali’s grandparents. They talked about Ali’s grandpa and Ashlyn’s war stories and then briefly about their relationship. The whole time, Ali held Ashlyn’s hand and couldn’t help but smile at the brave, caring woman sitting next to her.

As the sky got darker, the two played in the front of the house with the kids. They lit smoke bombs and threw bang snaps at each other’s feet. Ashlyn chased Ali around the yard when Ali accidentally threw a bang snap at Ashlyn’s leg. Ashlyn picked Ali up by the waist and swung her around.

“That hurt, woman!” Ashlyn kidded, “Kiss me to make it better.” Ali giggled at her girlfriend’s antics, but willingly complied with her request. They were stopped short when Dustin tugged on Ali’s shirt.

“Anthony made Sammy cry,” he reported as he pointed to a little girl across the yard.

Ashlyn quickly made her way over to the sobbing little girl. She picked her up and rubbed her back as she whispered, “It’s okay; I’ve got you.”

Ali made her way over and kissed the top of Sammy’s head, “What’s the matter, sweetie?”

Sammy’s sobs quieted down a little and she held up her hand as she whimpered out, “Tony threw a bang snap at my hand.”

Ali took a look at Sammy’s hand and kissed it once she saw that it was just a little red, “Better?” Sammy nodded as she snuggled into Ashlyn’s arms.

“Anthony,” Ali called out to a boy that looked about seven years old, “Come here, please.”

“Would you like to apologize to your cousin?” Ali asked as the boy approached.

“Why should I? She got in the way.” Anthony retorted. Ali gave him a stern look.

“If grandma hears about this, I don’t think she’ll be letting you light any of the big, more fun fireworks,” Ali warned.

Anthony sighed and looked up to Sammy, “I’m sorry I hurt you Sammy. I hope it doesn’t hurt too much.”

“Apology accepted?” Ashlyn asked Sammy with a small smile.

Sammy nodded, “I love you, Tony.”

“Love you too,” Anthony muttered as Ali ruffled his hair.

“Is everything okay out here?” Ali’s grandma asked, “I heard crying.”

Ali smiled, “Everything’s fine. We have it under control.”

Grandma smiled at Ali and Ashlyn, “Well good. Now you all come to the backyard now. We’re getting ready to set off some of the bigger fireworks.”

Ashlyn set Sammy down and watched her run to the back of the house with Dustin. Ali laced her fingers with Ashlyn’s as they followed the kids.

“You know,” Ali started as she looked up at Ashlyn, “Seeing the way you’ve been handling my little cousins, I wouldn’t mind having some kids with you, Harris.”

“You’d make one hot baby momma,” Ashlyn joked, but then added, “But seriously, I would love to raise kids with you. I know we haven’t been together for very long, but seeing you in like parenting mode…I don’t know. You’re just perfect. There’s no denying that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Likewise, baby,” Ali whispered before going in for a kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ashlyn replied letting go of Ali’s hand, “I’m gonna go take my medicine; I’m already starting to feel jumpy and anxious. I’ll meet you out back.”

“Okay,” Ali smiled as she placed a quick peck on Ashlyn’s lips, “It’s in the small pocket of my purse. Full glass of water, got it?”

“Yes, Nurse Ali,” Ashlyn teased as she headed inside the house.

Ali sat on the grass by her mom and Kyle as the older cousins set out artillery shells out on the dock. Mr. and Mrs. Harvey joined them, and to Ali’s dismay, Jared sat down with them as well.

“So Ali,” Jared started as Ali internally groaned, “I know your girlfriend is tough and strong and all, but is she smart enough for you? I mean most people in the military are just meatheads, am I right?”

Ali glared at him ready to give him an earful, “It just so happens that Ashlyn double majored in communication studies and graphic design. She also minored is military science. But even so, she doesn’t need to be, as you said, smart enough for me. Intelligence learned from books doesn’t make or break a relationship.”

Fireworks boomed overhead and Kyle shouted in excitement. Although shocked at this new revelation, Jared continued, “Well sure, but what do you seriously see in her? I mean, I’m making six figures at my biochemical engineering job. Biochemical engineering and nursing have a lot more in common than whatever your girlfriend is doing.”

“Are you stupid?” Kyle asked him laughing.

“It doesn’t matter if our occupations match or not. She understands my passions, and I understand hers. We connect on a level that doesn’t involve what our professions are or how much money we make, and she makes me feel loved and protected. That’s what matters,” Ali spoke as she stood up, “Now if you will excuse me, I’m going to go see what’s taking her so long.”

Ali went into the kitchen and looked for her girlfriend, “Ash?”

She found Ashlyn sitting on the ground with her eyes squeezed tight and her hands covering her ears. Ali kneeled down next to her and put her hand on her shoulder. Ashlyn flinched at her touch and looked up.

“What’s the matter?” Ali asked her as she soothingly rubbed Ashlyn’s back.

“I couldn’t find my medicine,” Ashlyn trembled as another firework went off.

“Why didn’t you come find me? Or why didn’t you call me or something? Jeez Ash,” Ali raised her voice as she rummaged around her purse, but she couldn’t find the bottle of pills.

Ashlyn looked at her accusingly as tears formed in her eyes, “Do you really think I could’ve gone out there, Ali? I can’t even leave the floor. My mind is just…gah! I know it’s just fireworks, but my body just won’t let me move.”

Ali looked down at her sympathetically, recognizing her mistake, and kissed her forehead as she whispered, “I’m sorry, baby. I shouldn’t have raised my voice, and I shouldn’t have asked that question. That was stupid. I’m so sorry.”

Ashlyn pulled on Ali’s arm and wrapped it around her, “It’s okay. Will you stay here with me?”

“Of course,” Ali held onto Ashlyn tighter as she flinched at the sound of another firework going off, “Where did those damn pills go? I swear I put them in my purse this morning.”

Outside, the adults smiled as the kids enjoyed lighting off the explosives.

“What’s taking your sister so long?” Deb asked Kyle, “She’s missing out on all the fun.”

He shrugged and laughed, “Maybe they’re having their own fun making out on the couch or something.”

“I want to get some pictures.” Mrs. Harvey said turning to her son, “Jared, where’s my phone?”

Jared stood up and patted his pockets. Kyle turned his attention to Jared when he heard a peculiar rattling sound.

“You little punk,” Kyle roared as he dug through the pockets of Jared’s cargo shorts. Removing his hand out of Jared’s pocket, Kyle held up a bottle of pills.

“You stole Ashlyn’s meds,” Kyle snapped before pushing Jared to the ground. He ran up and over the hill to the house with the bottle in hand.

“Ashlyn? Ali?” Kyle called throughout the house before finding them on the kitchen floor. Ashlyn’s hands still covered her ears as Ali’s arms were wrapped around her. He crouched down to their level.

“Jared stole your pills,” Kyle whispered so he didn’t startle her. He handed Ali the bottle as he grabbed a cup of water. Ali popped the pill into Ashlyn’s mouth and she gulped down the water.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Deb asked worriedly as she stepped into the kitchen.

Ashlyn nodded, “I’ll be okay,” then looked up at Kyle, “Thanks.”

“Gave me an excuse to push him to the ground,” Kyle smiled.

“You guys go back outside,” Ashlyn said from the floor, “We’ll be out once the pill works its magic.”

Kyle slung an arm around his mom’s shoulders and ushered her outside. Ashlyn slouched against the kitchen cabinetry and held her arms open for Ali. Ali giggled and happily settled in her girlfriend’s arms.

Twenty minutes later they joined the rest of the family. The Harvey’s forced Jared to apologize. Ashlyn only nodded her head to his apology and sat down next to Kyle. Sammy and Dustin ran over and asked to sit with them. Ashlyn pulled Sammy onto her lap; Dustin sat in Ali’s lap as she lay her head down on Ashlyn’s shoulder. Ashlyn wrapped an arm around Ali’s waist to pull her closer.

Deb jumped in front of them with her phone and snapped a picture of them. She smiled at how it turned out and showed it to them.

“Picture perfect,” she smiled, “I’ll text you it, Alex.”

Ali smiled as she pressed a kiss to Ashlyn’s cheek and whispered, “I’m sorry again for raising my voice at you earlier.”

Ashlyn pulled Ali’s head down and kissed the top of it, “Apology accepted. It’s okay. It was like our first fight. I know you only did it because you were worried.”

“Are you gonna kiss?” Dustin asked as he directed his attention away from the fireworks.

Ali covered Dustin and Sammy’s eyes and kissed Ashlyn as the little kids giggled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all coming to an end, but I'll be posting a short epilogue type chapter soon. Thanks for everything, guys.

It was now 2AM, and they were lying naked on Ali’s bed. Ali’s head rested on Ashlyn’s chest as she traced the tattoo on Ashlyn’s ribcage.

“I can’t believe we just did that with both your brother and your parents on the same floor,” Ashlyn breathed out as she swiped her thumb back and forth over the black, inked wording on Ali’s side.

Ali giggled, “The heart gets what the heart wants.”

Ali replayed the night’s events in her mind. They had slept in the car for the hour long drive back to the house. Once they said their goodnights and got ready for bed, she pushed Ashlyn up against the wall. She knew it was the right moment despite having her family right down the hallway.

Ali couldn’t stand the way Ashlyn nipped and teased her. But she loved the way Ashlyn laced their fingers together when she went down on Ali. Ali swears she hasn’t come that hard since their first time in Germany three years ago. Her voice still echoes in Ashlyn’s mind. Ali calling out her name in a series of yes’s, oh my God’s, and various swear words as Ali came undone.

Like she said she would when they talked at the party, Ali returned the favor. She liked how Ashlyn tugged on her hair. The way Ashlyn felt around her fingers and on her lips as she came drove Ali wild. She also loved the way Ashlyn whispered, “Fuck Ali, I love you,” when she finished. It didn’t matter who was in the house. What mattered was the two of them, sharing that moment together.

The next morning came and Ashlyn admired Ali’s naked form next to her. The sun’s rays broke past the curtains just enough to give Ali an angelic glow. She brushed a lock of hair behind Ali’s ear and started planting little kisses all over her body. As Ali stirred awake Ashlyn stopped and smiled.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Ashlyn whispered, placing a kiss on Ali’s lips. Ali giggled as she pulled the sheets to cover her. Ashlyn pulled her and the sheets into her arms.

“Why’re you hiding?” Ashlyn giggled as she resumed kissing Ali all over.

Once they calmed down, Ali asked, “So are you ready to face everybody at breakfast?”

Ashlyn groaned and lay back down on the bed, “Nope.”

“Too bad,” Ali said as she got out of bed and looked for something to wear.

As they made their way downstairs, Ali held Ashlyn’s hand and quietly said, “Just act like nothing happened.”

They sat down for breakfast with the rest of the family as Kyle cleared his throat.

“So, I vote that Ashlyn and Alex can never share a room again,” Kyle spoke. Ashlyn and Ali pretended not to hear him and filled their plates with pancakes.

“Why’s that honey?” Deb asked as she sipped her coffee.

Kyle looked at her astonished, “Did you guys not hear them last night?!”

“I was out like a light once I hit my pillow,” Steve commented, snapping his fingers for emphasis.

Kyle shook his head, “Unbelievable. Mom did you hear them?” Deb shook her head as she gave a confused look at her son. Ali and Ashlyn just continued on with their breakfast with smiles and stifled laughter.

“How is it that nobody heard you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kyle,” Ali bantered with her brother, “Ashlyn and I slept just fine.”

He just shook his head in defeat and muttered into his sister’s ear, “Just you wait till I get a boyfriend and fuck him in the middle of the night. Then we’ll see who’s not hearing anything.”

“So, Kyle’s antics about you having sex under my roof aside,” Deb said, “What are your plans for your last day here?”

“You couldn’t have worded that any other way?” Ali asked her mom as Ashlyn avoided eye contact.

“Well from the sounds of it, that’s what you two did. Am I not correct? It’s not even that embarrassing, Alex,” Deb smirked.

Ali covered her face as Ashlyn buried her head down in her arms.

“Justice, you fuckers,” Kyle sang, “For the record, mom, you are correct.”

Ashlyn groaned as he said this; Ali sat up and giggled, “I’m so uncomfortable now.”

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetie.” Deb spoke, “Why not when the moment’s right? Now, again with that aside, I’m sorry that Steve and I can’t join you two on your last day here, but we’ll drive you out to the airport tomorrow morning.”

Ali rubbed Ashlyn’s back as Ashlyn finally raised her head from her arms, “That’s okay, mom. I have a surprise date for Ashlyn today.”

~~~~~

“Where are we going?” Ashlyn asked for the millionth time as they walked around the corner.

“We’re here,” Ali pointed to a building.

“A tattoo parlor?” Ashlyn questioned confused.

“Wanna get matching tattoos?” Ali asked, “Otherwise you can sit there and watch me get a tattoo.”

Ashlyn held the door open for Ali, “What were you thinking?”

“Just wait on the couch, I’ll be with you in a bit,” a voice in the back of the parlor called out.

“I was thinking that if you were serious about the love and babies thing, that this tattoo would be sort of an, “I will one day ask you to marry me kind of thing”,” Ali explained as she sat down.

Ashlyn nodded, “I was totally serious. I love you, no doubt. Marriage is just a little ways down the road, you know? I love Abby, but I want to find a real job that isn’t stocking inventory or working the cash register. A job that I can support you and our kids with.”

Ali smiled at this, “Well I was thinking that since you’re a Marine and all, we could get matching anchors. I know it’s like totally not unique, but I just really liked the idea. A wise man once said, “A smooth sea never made a skilled sailor.” Our life may have a lot of rough seas ahead, but I know with you to hold me down with your love, we’ll make it.”

Ashlyn kissed Ali with just as much passion they had last night, “I love it. I love you.”

Ali smiled at the response she got, “Where do you want to get it? I was thinking on my ring finger, but I don’t think I would like how my wedding ring would look on it.

Ashlyn nodded in agreement, “I hear the getting tattoos on your fingers hurts like bitch, even if they’re tiny. How about on the wrist? It won’t be as sensitive of an area.”

“But I always wear a watch or bracelets. What’s the point of putting it there if I just cover it up?” Ali asked as she leaned into Ashlyn.

Ashlyn explained, “Even though you can’t see it, you know it’s always there. Just like me. I’m always here for you even if I’m not right by your side. But I’ll try to be by your side as much as possible.”

“Ashlyn, I love you,” Ali shook her head in amazement at her girlfriend’s words.

By the end of their short session, both girls had their tattoos. Ali’s on the inside of her right wrist, and Ashlyn’s on the inside of her left wrist. The anchor was black, simple, and no larger than a quarter.

“This’ll be a hard surprise to top,” Ashlyn laughed as they walked out of the building, hand in hand. Ashlyn raised their interlaced hands to her lips.

“This is a promise that I will, one day, ask you to marry me,” Ashlyn stated.

Ali then brought their hands to her lips, “And this is a promise that I will, one day, say yes.”


	12. Chapter 12

A lot happened in the year and a half after their trip to Florida. Ashlyn no longer had to take medication for her PTSD. Ali continued to work at the hospital, and Ashlyn now worked as the hospital’s advertising representative. Shortly after Ashlyn had started her new job, Ali asked her to move in with her. Despite some small fights about trivial things, their relationship was smooth sailing from there on out.

“That’ll be us one day,” Ashlyn whispered as she held Ali. They watched Sarah and Abby share their first dance. Ali looked up at her fiancée as she played with the diamond ring on her finger.

“Have I told you that you look amazing tonight?” Ashlyn muttered into Ali’s ear.

“You have on more than one occasion,” Ali giggled as she turned around and straightened Ashlyn’s tie, “You’re looking pretty sharp yourself, stud.”

Ashlyn had asked Ali to marry her in the most sincere way Ali could’ve thought of. Exactly a year after their trip down to Florida, Ashlyn flew them out to Ali’s hometown in Virginia. There, Ali showed her around where she grew up, what schools she went to, and where she hung out.

On their last day in Virginia, Ashlyn asked sincerely, “Can I meet your dad?”

Ali guided Ashlyn through the cemetery and stopped upon a headstone. She crouched down with a deep sigh and placed flowers down on the ground. Ashlyn kneeled down next to her and looked at the headstone.

“Mr. Krieger, I’m sorry that I couldn’t meet you in person. I’m sorry that you aren’t here to live the experiences of having such a smart, talented, and beautiful daughter. My name is Ashlyn Harris, and sir, I love your daughter. I hope this suffices as requesting your permission to marry your daughter.”

Ashlyn then turned to Ali and held her hands, “Ali,” she kissed her hands, “You’re just too good for me. How a complicated kid like me ended up with you, I won’t ever know. But what I do know is that I love you and will never stop loving you. I will protect and care for you and our children. Through rough waters and smooth currents, I will always be there for you,” Ashlyn rambled and stuttered as her hands shook. Ali covered her mouth as tears began to fall. Ashlyn’s trembling hands reached into her pockets and opened a black velvet box.

“Will you please give me the honor to call you my wife and marry me?” Ashlyn asked as tears started to well up in her eyes.

Ali held Ashlyn’s face between her hands and whispered a shaky, “Yes,” before passionately kissing her.

Ashlyn slipped the ring onto Ali’s finger, “God, I’m shaking,” she laughed.

After wiping their tears and silently sharing their happiness, Ashlyn told Ali that her surprise vacation wasn’t over just yet. Ashlyn drove, and they ended up at a restaurant.

“Reservation for Ashlyn Harris,” Ashlyn said to the host, and they were guided to the balcony of the restaurant. Outside Deb, Steve, Kyle, and Kyle’s boyfriend sat waiting for them.

“Oh my God! What are you guys doing here?” Ali exclaimed as tears formed in her eyes again.

“Congrats little sis!” Kyle said as he engulfed her in a hug. He then hugged Ashlyn and shook her back and forth in his arms as Ali hugged her mom.

“Ashlyn flew us all out here,” Deb explained to her daughter happily. She then raised her glass into the air, “Welcome to the family, Ashlyn.”

The family shared a quiet dinner as the hot afternoon faded into a cool, dark evening. At the end of the night, everyone said their goodbyes, wanting to let the couple have their own time together. Ashlyn and Ali had the candlelit balcony all to themselves.

Ashlyn pulled out her phone and put on some slow music. She offered her hand to Ali. Ali smiled and took it. Ashlyn placed Ali’s hands around her neck and placed her own hands on Ali’s waist, bringing her in close. Ali looked up at Ashlyn as they swayed to the music. Their noses were just barely brushing against each other.

“I can’t believe I get to spend the rest of my life with the most perfect person in the world,” Ali whispered as she closed her eyes.

“Won’t you get lonely?” Ashlyn asked. Ali looked at her in confusion.

“What are you talking about? I’ll be with you the rest of my life,” Ali giggled.

“Oh,” Ashlyn stated, “I thought you were talking about yourself, because you’re the most perfect person in the world.”

“You’re such a dork,” Ali laughed, “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Ashlyn said as they went back to swaying to the soft music in the comfort of each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anchor yourself to something special. It makes life a little bit easier.
> 
> Thanks for all of your guys' support throughout this whole thing. Catch ya on the flip side.


End file.
